Dis maman
by Snape's Nuts
Summary: Les enfants posent toujours beaucoup de questions, Ginny va en faire les frais! sous-entendu HP/DM


**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voilà j'ai eu une petite poussée d'inspiration et j'ai écris ça. C'est très court mais je ne sais pas si je vais faire d'autre chapitre, mais bon on sais jamais xD**

**Merci à Ben, car bien entendu il y a toujours quelque chose qui vient d'elle dans mes fics ( araignée au plafond quand tu nous tiens 8) )**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Dit maman, comment t'as rencontré papa ?

Ginny Weasley Potter poussa un profond soupire en laissant retomber sur ses genoux l'exemplaire du _Sorcier du soir_ dans lequel elle c'était plongée. La rouquine leva les yeux vers son plus jeune fils assit sur le canapé en face d'elle. Agé de bientôt 12 ans, Albus Potter était un garçon très curieux et le portrait craché de son père.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça mon ange ?

- J'veux savoir ! Alors, Comment tu l'as rencontrée dit moi, je veux savoir moi ! Tu ne nous en a jamais parlé !

- Je lui ai dit bonne chance alors qu'il fonçait droit dans le mur…

Voilà qui méritait d'être clair, et puis c'était la vérité.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour faire la conversation…

- Ha…

Il n'a pas vraiment l'air satisfait de la réponse le gosse…tant pis !

Ginny se replongea dans son journal en essayant de faire abstraction au regard émeraude de son fils.

- M'man ?

Elle pouvait bien jouer l'aveugle mais pas la sourde.

- Oui Albus.

- Papa et toi vous étiez déjà ensemble à Poudlard ?

Oui…enfin, on peut dire ça comme ça.

- Euh…oui on a commencé à sortir ensemble durant la sixième année de ton père.

Emportée dans une vague de nostalgie, elle se remémora son premier baiser avec le survivant, ce fameux jour où elle l'avait aidé à cacher le livre du prince de sang mêlé, ce fameux jour où il avait failli tuer la fouine – Merlin si seulement il l'avait fait ! – Elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'ils c'étaient dit avant d'entré dans la salle sur demande.

_- Prend ma main. _

Elle avait mis tout le romantisme dont elle était capable à son âge dans cette phrase, ce à quoi il avait répondu avec galanterie :

_- Tu veux que je la foute où ? _

Oui, elle aurait dut ce rendre compte dès ce moment que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- M'mannn ! Whouhou ! Maman ?

Ha oui, son fils, c'est qu'elle l'aurait presque oublié celui-là !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Al' ?

- Dit moi, pourquoi à l'école tout le monde me dit que j'ai une tête à claques ?

Peut-être parce que tu l'as hérité de ton père…et puis j'en sais rien moi ! Demande à Trelawney !

- Ne les écoute pas mon ange, ils sont jaloux.

Tu parles…

- Pourquoi ?

Merlin ! La vraie question c'était : pourquoi sa mère lui avait-elle dit que les gosses étaient la plus belle chose au monde ? Mensonge !

- De quoi tu parles mon ange ?

- Pourquoi je ressemble à papa ?

Gné ?

- Parce que tu es son fils mon ange…

- Pourq…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Par la barbe de Merlin ce môme n'était-il pas sensé avoir passé l'âge de poser des questions ?!

- Albus, laisse-moi travailler maintenant !

Oui ! Lire le _Sorcier de soir _ c'est du travaille quand on bosse à la _Gazette_, après tout il faut bien se renseigner sur la concurrence !

- Dit m'man, je peux te posé une dernière question ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi papa il est jamais à la maison ?

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants à une réponse plausible pour caché la vérité à son fils…mais rien ne vint. Il voulait savoir, il allait savoir !

- Parce que, ton père préfère s'envoyer en l'air avec Draco Malfoy plutôt qu'avec moi.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une crise de larmes, Ginny fut plus de surprise en voyant un sourire s'étendre sur le visage du gamin.

- Albus ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Je viens de gagner dix galions ! J'avais parié avec Scorpius que papa se tapait son père ! Bon je vais lui écrire une lettre.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas concurrent, laissant derrière lui une Ginny Weasley Potter vexée et passablement énervée.

* * *

**Sur ce, je me laisse aller à ma nouvelle passion : La chasse aux reviews 8)**


End file.
